


Betrayal

by MeganH16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disowned, F/M, Fluff, Smut, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Scott's sister, but having a secret relationship with Peter. One day Scott walks in on the both of you having sex and doesn't accept you anymore, forcing you to live with Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Original imagine from this awesome blog http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com

You knew you were going to be home alone for a few hours because Scott had gone to Stiles house after school and wouldn't be back until at least 9 so you had invited Peter over to your house. Somehow you had ended up making out on your bed and things were heating up. Both of your shirts had been discarded of and your bra was on the floor too. As you were making out Peter had one hand on your ass under your skirt and the other on your boobs and one of your hand was buried in his hair while the other was rubbing his hard on through his jeans. You pull away from the kiss to catch your breath and Peter whispers in your ear "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Y/n" and then sets to work undoing his jeans. You take the opportunity to pull down your panties and bunch your skirt up around your waist. You look at Peter positioned between your legs as you lie on you back underneath him and he jerks his cock a couple times before slowly pushing his way into you, he pauses once he is fully inside you for a moment before he starts thrusting his hips hard and fast in and out of your wet center. You both start moaning loudly as pleasure spread through your nerves and Peters name continuously falls from your lips along with many expletives. 

You feel your orgasm growing but before it can come your brother barges into your room "Hey Y/n" he starts casually before he actually steps into the room and sees you and Peter. You quickly scramble to push Peter off you and cover the both of you with the comforter underneath you. Scott looks furious but he doesn't say anything else and backs out of the room slamming the door behind him. 

You both start to put your clothes back on and you turn to Peter "You need to go, he's gonna be so angry. I need to speak to him and if you're here he's gonna kill you." you say apologetically. 

"He could try to kill me but he wouldn't succeed, but I don't want to be here while this happens anyway so I'll be on my way." he replies and you walk him to the front door once you are fully dressed. You close the door and you turn around only to see Scott behind you in the living room. 

"Scott look I know you don't like Peter but he's not as bad as you think. He's been really good to me and.."

"He's a murderer Y/n, why the hell are you fucking him? Why are you anywhere near him? He's tried to kill my friends , he's tried to kill me, he's put everyone in danger. I can't believe you've betrayed me like this, you have to end this with him" he yells over you.

"No he's not like that anymore Scott, he's never hurt me once and he's not interested in hurting people anymore. I'm not betraying you Scott and I'm not going to end it with him."

"You're so naive Y/n, he's probably just using you to get to me or manipulating you for his own needs. You're gonna choose him over family?"

"No he's not, I love him Scott and he loves me too I know he does." you shout at him, with tears starting to fall down your cheeks.

"You're so stupid, I can't trust you anymore. Get out, I can't live with you while you're with him. Go to him, if he loves you so much you can live with him" Scott's words sting and you run upstairs to pack a bag sobbing. You feel so awful, how could he say he doesn't trust you. You haven't done anything wrong and he's kicking you out.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You arrive at Peters apartment at 9:30 pm and knock on the door quietly. As he answers you are stood in the doorway with a duffle bag in front of you looking at the floor with your makeup smudged all over your face from crying so much. "Scott kicked me out" you whisper and Peter immediately grabs you and pull you inside closing the door behind you. He takes your bag and put it on the floor then leads you over to the sofa and sits you down as tears start to fall again. He goes to the bathroom and comes back with a damp washcloth and starts to clean your face off. He pulls you onto his lap and wraps his arms around you. You rest your head on his chest and cry quietly as he holds you tight with his strong arms and you feel a lot better with him just being there. 

"He'll get over it sweetheart, he'll come around. Just give him some time to cool off and go see him again tomorrow to talk about it. You'll be alright and if you need to you can stay here for as long as you want or need.". His words calmed you and your tears subsided. You loved seeing his soft side this, he rarely even showed it to you but you were sure you were the only one he did show it too. You stretched up and kissed him on the side of the cheek before getting up and heading to his bedroom, pulling him along behind you. You both climbed into bed where Peter held you until you fell asleep.


End file.
